Never Grow Up
by DarkWolfHunter900
Summary: Just a small Jori oneshot about their child. Inspired by Taylor Swift's Never Grow Up. Not the best of summaries, but read it. You may like it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song that was used for inspiration for this oneshot. **

_Jade looked up at her father as he walked into the West home, a bright smile on her face._

"_Daddy, you're home!" A young Jade West exclaimed, running up to her father and jumping into his arms once he put down his leather briefcase. Mr. West swung his daughter around in the air, a deep laugh coming from his mouth as his daughter giggled hysterically. The tall man eventually put Jade down on the floor, giggles still escaping her mouth as her father knelt down in front of her, not caring about wrinkling his suit. _

"_Were you a good girl for your mother today, Blue Jay?" Mr. West asked, his deep voice soft and caring. _

_Jade nodded vigorously. "Yep! Mommy, Evan and me went to the store, and I helped Mommy pick out some stuff for dinner."_

_Mr. West smiled and ruffled Jade's hair, getting up and scooping up his daughter, slinging her over his shoulder as he walked towards the kitchen. Jade squealed as her father carried her, every so often breaking the squeal with a fit of giggles._

_-x-_

"_That's your favorite song, Evan?"_

"_What? It's a good song, Jade."_

"_No it's not. It's from a kid show!"_

_Evan stuck his tongue out at his ten year old sister. He laughed after successfully dodging the pillow Jade threw at him and started to run away from Jade as she chased him, a smile on her face._

_Even though Jade didn't necessarily like the song, she couldn't help but memorize all of the lyrics to the 'Teen Titans' theme song, even singing along with her brother when he played it in the car._

_-x-_

"_Mom, you can drop me off around the block. Cat is meeting me there so it's not like I'll be alone." Fourteen year old Jade complained. She didn't want to be seen with her mother on the first day of seventh grade. The risk of social embarrassment was not something Jade wanted to experience. After all, she just started creating the 'bad ass' image once she pushed Sinjin down the stairs in seventh grade. _

"_Alright. Fine, Jadelyn. Have fun in school. Tell Cat that I said hi." Mrs. West said as she watched her daughter walk around to the front of the school. _

_Once Jade saw cat, she couldn't help but run towards her best friend. The two talked about their summer break, even though they had talked to each other almost everyday. _

_-x-_

_Jade smiled as she looked at her newly refurbished room, and proudly looked at her mother for her reaction. Her smile fell as she realized that her mother didn't follow her, instead going to argue about her father about something, _

_Ever since the new school year started, her parents had started to argue constantly. Over what, she didn't know. She just knew that it would break their family apart soon. _

_Jade walked towards her brother's room, wondering if he would like to see her room. After all, Jade had been so excited to remodel her room, she just had to share it with somebody. But Jade's heart broke when she saw her brother crying on her bed. She knew that her brother always hated to see their parent's fight, but she didn't think that he could hear them from his room._

_Jade walked over to Evan, hugging him close and letting him cry on her shoulder as they both listened to the argument raging on below them_

_-x-_

"Mommy, are you okay?" A little voice asked, bringing Jade back to the present.

She looked down at her daughter and smiled, ruffling her daughter's brown hair. "Yep. Come on, let's get you to bed. It's an hour past your bedtime, and if Momma knew I let you stay up this late, I'll get in trouble," Jade said with a loving smile at the thought of her wife.

"Alright Mommy," The brunette said, her little fingers wrapping around Jade's larger ones. A squeal was then heard as Jade grabbed her daughter and carried her over her shoulder, racing through her house and purposely bouncing her daughter on her shoulder. The small child giggled, mirroring the giggle that Jade used to have as a child.

Approaching a door that had 'Maddy' on it, Jade stopped her bouncing. Opening the door, she put her daughter down on the floor, watching Maddy run up to her bed. The tiny brunette slipped under her covers, already dressed in her pajamas and looked at her mother patiently.

Jade, knowing her daughter's routine, turned on the nightlight that was plugged in next to Maddy's bed. She then proceeded to turn the lights off and lay down next to her daughter on the bed.

"So, what story am I telling tonight?"

"The one were the princess falls in love with the mean princess. But then she finds out that the princess isn't mean at all."

"Hmmm. I seem to be forgetting that one." Jade said with a little smirk, tapping her chin as if she was thinking.

"Mommy! It's my favorite one!" Maddy playfully pushed her mother's shoulder, a little pout on her face.

"Can you tell me how it starts? Maybe then I'll remember it."

"Once their was a princess in Hollywood. Her name was Princess Vega."

"Oh. Now I remember."

"You're silly Mommy."

Jade chuckled and started telling the story, using her 'Princess Vega' voice when the princess spoke in the story.

-x-

Once Jade was done telling the story, she quietly slide out of Maddy's bed and walked out, silently shutting the door behind her. The black haired woman then made her way towards her living room, planning on waiting for her wife to return.

"You let Maddy stay up for an extra hour, didn't you?"

Jade smiled at that voice, and looked at her wife, who was wearing a smirk.

"Yeah. She wanted to wait for her Momma but it was getting late. Thankfully she doesn't know, or else I'd be in trouble." Jade said with a smirk as she walked towards her wife, placing her hands on her hips.

Tori grinned. "Wow. What mother would make her daughter stay up so late like that?"

"The same one that happens to be a famous singer and married to a gorgeous actress." Jade's smirk grew as she leaned in for a kiss.

**A/N: So I thought of this while listening to Taylor Swift's _Never Grow Up. _I loved the idea and couldn't help myself. This is my first time at writing Jori, as small as it is in this story, or anything Victorious related, so I hope it's good for my first time.**

**Okay, so Jade can probably be seen as a little OOC here, but honestly, I don't imagine Jade being so sheltered/mean when she was a kid. I imagine that she started that once her parents got their divorce. And I also don't see her being that way towards her child. I mean, that's just me, and that's the reasoning behind Jade being OOC(If you think so)**


End file.
